Bionic Chips
'Bionic Chips' Casting Gems to enhance Commanders not enough for you? Well here comes a chance to turn your crew into million-dollar bionic men, women, and aliens! Scientists in the Cybernetics Center developed special Bionic Chips that harness the mysterious powers of the gravitational radiation. These can be implanted into Commanders, making them more powerful than what Gems could previously accomplish! Bionic Chips can be obtained with either Corsairs' Gold or Mall Points . {C}Important notice: Bionic Chips do not count as conventional Items and thus cannot be found in your Bag or traded. {C}Bionic Chips can only be implanted into Commanders or stored in the Bionic Chip Interface. Bionic Chips greatly increase the attributes of the implanted commander. {C}Common effects of implanting Bionic Chips include: *Increasing minimum and maximum damage for different weapons types *Increasing the Shields or Structure attributes *Improving shield regeneration or structure repair rates *Improving damage negation *Improving movement speed *Improving interception rates *Impoving other variable attributes. Bionic Chips begin at Lv 1. Bionic Chips can be merged to higher levels for more potent chips. {C}Bionic Chips are further divided into four different grades each defined by a color. The order of the Bionic Chips potency is: Green, Blue, Purple and Orange. {C}Bionic Chips can be directly implanted into a commander or merged into other Bionic Chips as experience points. {C}Red Bionic Chips can only be merged into other Bionic Chips. The experience provided by Red Bionic Chips merged into other Bionic Chips worth +500 EXP. To generate a bionic chipe, just hit generate button. One of the buttons are for Corsairs Gold the other for MP. Generate all button will keep on generating Chips till all your slots are full. {C}Bind - Allows you to lock your Bionic chips so you don't accidently merge them. Merge All - Merges all chips into one. Scrap All - Deletes all chips. To level up your chips you must drag one chip that you don't want and drop it on another. This merges the chips together, giving experince to the chip you dropped the unwanted chip onto. {C}Green gives 10 experience Blue gices 20 experience Purple gives 40 experience Orange gives 80 experience {C}There are green, blue, purple, and orange versions of each chip. Green being worst and Orange being best. {C}1>2>3>4>5 This is a lucky draw and the higher the better, 1-3 gives Green to Blue with Blues generating at a higher chance. 4 can give green to purple, 5 usually drops an orange or purple but can still give blue or green {C}You need more and more Corsairs gold to hit 2-5. You can sale broken chips so they don't take up a spot. To get Corsiars Gold you need to defeat Humaroids, sell old BPs, Cards, Locked Cards, honor(3:1 ratio), Badges (1:1), or buy MP. You van go from level 1-5 using Corsairs gold on your chips, any higher costs MP.You can equip 5 bionic chips onto any of your CCs. They aren't bound, so you can switch them with ease. You can't duplicate them, even if they are different colors. Bionic Chip List This is a long and extensive list and will be edited to be more user friendly and with all the graphics, but for now we just wanted to post all of the information. This section and subsequent pages will be revised in the future. For now, you'll have to just settle for the list. :) 'Caeneus Chips' These chips increase the Maximum Structure for each ship in this Commander's fleet. 'Aegis Chips' This chip implants into a Commander to increase Max Shields of each ship in this Commander's fleet. 'Daedalus Chips' Implant into a Commander to increase overall ship defense of each ship in this Commander's fleet. 'Stabilizer Chips' Implant into a Commander to increase stability of each ship in this Commander's entire fleet. 'Negator Chips' Implant into a Commander to increase shield module damage negation in this Commander's fleet. 'Mechanic Chips' Implant into a Commander to repair Structure points to each ship in the Commander's fleet at the beginning of each round. 'Charger Chips' 'Accelerator Chips' 'Min Directional Chips' 'Min Ballistics Chips' 'Min Missile Chips' 'Min Ship-Based Chips' 'Min Planetary Chips' 'Max Directional Chips' 'Max Ballistics Chips' 'Max Missile Chips' 'Max Ship-Based Chips' 'Max Planetary Chips' 'Special Chips' Bionic Chip Links Category:Items Category:Commanders Category:Collision Chaos Category:Bionic Chips